Streak
by TheFairyTailMage
Summary: When a young girl's home is burned to the ground, her only family dead,will she learn to help to innocent and not steal from them? Will a little secret end her guild? Follow the foul mouthed Hikari on her adventure and find out! GrayXOC Rated M for language, situations, and maybe some sexual content
1. Chapter 1

"Kenta?" She called, her purple hair bouncing as she walked. "Kenta?" She called again.

"Sorry sweetie, I was outside, what is it?" The mage asked, a warm smile on her lips.

"I'm going to bed, that's all,"

"Okay, sleep tight my little fairy,"

"Goodnight," she said, walking into her room, she quietly shut the door, it was dark in her room, no sunlight was getting in, but the moonlight leaked in through her window. The girl sat at her window for a while, watching the snow fall to the ground.

"Hikari?" Kenta called from outside her door. The brunette opened the door. "I almost forgot, you're going to need some extra blankets, it's cold out there,"

"Thanks," Hikari yawned, she gave a stretch, and climbed into her bed, Kenta lied the blankets on top of her, and kissed the girl's forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said, walking back out the door, shutting it softly.

Hikari closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari sat up in her bed, her heart racing. She stood quickly, and ran to her window. Fire was spreading, she could feel the heat spreading all the way to her window.

"Kenta!" She bursted through her door, and into her guardian's room. "Kenta!" She said, shaking her awake. "Wake up!" She yelled loudly, her voice echoing throughout the house.

_Why isn't she waking up!?_ Hikari asked herself mentally.

"Kenta, wake up, please!" She was shaking her wildly. Then, Hikari quickly discovered the culprit behind her mentor's badly timed nap. Blood, a lot of it, dripping from Kenta's neck, it stained the pillows and sheets like nothing she had ever seen.

Hikari stumbled back, hitting her rump hard against the floor. She felt tears growing in her eyes, and her vision was growing more blurred by the second. Hikari got up, knowing she didn't have much time left, much time left before the entire house burned down.

"I'm sorry Kenta," Hikari said, kissing her guardian's cheek. "I love you," she cried, wiping her eyes. Hikari went to the door, only for the knob to burn her hand, so she opened the window, and jumped out, tumbling down the snowy hill.

Snow was in Hikari's purple hair, camoflauging her in the icey plains. She stood, shivering like a newborn kit. She wiped the snow off herself, trying to keep herself slightly warmer. Hikari looked down, seeing lights, it was the small village Kenta and her went to for food once a month.

Hikari took small steps, and blew hot air onto her hands, trying to keep herself warm. It was going to be a long trip.

"Hey! Get back here right now!" The street vendor yelled, the girl ran as fast as she could manage down the street, she was dressed just like every other girl in Valkrie, a dress that went down to mid thigh, frilly, only difference? Instead of some flashy color like pink or blue, it was white. The whole dress, not a speck of color.

The girl grabbed hold of one of the many banners hanging from the roof, she shimmied up it quickly and onto the rooftop. She jumped and flipped onto the roofs of homes and businesses, until she came to a large man wielding a nightstick.

"Stop it there, Streak,"

"Aw shucks, you caught me again Brutus, may I just say you're looking especially ugly today?" She smiled, keeping her hood up.

"Drop the merchandise," the muscled man commanded.

"I don't think so," she smiled, her sea green eyes staring intensely at him. In a flash she was gone, she tripped Brutus, took his stick, snapped it in half, and chucked it off somewhere. "Bye," and she took off again, who knew where she was going.

She finally ducked into the alley, where she ducked behind six or seven garbage bins, and down the steps into a basement. She quickly unlocked the door, and stepped into the dark room.

The girl removed her hood, purple hair falling down to her waist.

"Hikari old girl you've done it again," she tossed a peach and caught it, taking a bite. She flopped down onto her couch, where she finished off the fruit and threw it into the trash pile. "Or should I say, Streak?" She chuckled to herself.

She picked up the bag once again, taking out the fresh meat. She hung it over the burning embers, letting the smoke cook it.

Hikari had changed over the past couple years, other than being 18, she had grown into a top tier criminal. Everyone was looking for Streak, how she got that name, Hikari wasn't sure, but it stuck.

The military was looking for her, private wizards were looking for her, even entire guilds, but she'd taken every single one of them down. She wasn't getting captured anytime soon, or, so she thought.

Hikari waited a few hours, then took her meant off the rack, and set it on a plate. She dove into the meal head first, probably the best one she'd had in weeks. She left the plates on the table, and lied down on the couch, taking a nap.

She'd need the strength for the crime she was about to pull.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon Hikari, get up you lazy ass," Hikari said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stood, and stretched, her hands scraping the ceiling. Hikari grabbed her white cloak, and swung it over her shoulders, tying the hood up. She grabbed her daggers off the table and stuck them up her sleeves, ready to fight at any second.

Hikari opened the door quickly, and swung up onto the rooftops, she jumped across the road onto the other side of the street. She ran for a bit, jumping and sprinting across rooftops, until she came across a girl, surrounded by three older people. She watched for a moment. This girl couldn't be more than 15.

"You must know more, she's been around for years hasn't she?" The armored one asked harshly.

"No ma'am, I promise," the girl shivered in fear, she didn't enjoy having a long sword pointed at her, Hikari could respect that.

"She's lying Erza," The pink haired boy said, a smirk on his face. "I say we punch the answer out of her,"

"Idiot," the boy in the long white coat smacked the other in the back of the head. "She's just a girl, quit looking for a fight,"

"Listen here popsicle legs-"

"Who you calling popsicle legs, you human clothes dryer?" The two boys were nose to nose, exchanging heated glances.

"Natsu, Gray, cut it out, we're here on a request, not so you two can bicker like children," The red head said, putting her sword back in it's seath. "Now, are you sure you don't know anything more about Streak?" The girl shook her head. "You're free to go,"

The girl rushed off, and Hikari watched from the rooftop above, grinning wildly.

"See Erza, I told you, none of the townspeople know anything useful," Gray said, flipping his hair. He looked up, quickly spotting the girl in white. They locked eyes. "Erza-" Hikari sprinted off, running as quickly as humanly possible. "She's getting away!" She heard him shout.

Hikari didn't look back, knowing they were still following, she ran for a good five minutes, before figuring out that they wouldn't spot her. She ducked down behind the counter of a fruit vendor's shop, shielding her completely.

"Dammit! I saw her duck down here!" She heard one of the guys say.

"Calm down, she's still down here, I can sense her presence," Erza said quietly. Hikari gave a silent sigh, and peeked out the whole in the wood, seeing them all standing on the other side of the street, their backs turned.

Hikari slid the daggers down her sleeves, and poked her head up, seeing they were all bickering. She climbed up onto the roof, quieter than the wind, and looked down. Hikari slid the daggers back up her sleeve, and a small idea came into her head.

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until she came directly down the street, just where the trio couldn't see her. She hopped off the roof, and onto the cobble paved roads, she kept her hood up, her head pointed down.

Hikari walked slowly back up the street, keeping her head down, and eyes locked on the three late night Streak Hunters. That is until she was spotted.

"That's her! Get her quick!" Gray shouted, pointing her out. Hikari gave a quick smirk, and then looked up, her expression was completely mortified.

She was held to the ground, but she was able to shield her face with her hands. Hikari whimpered, she was acting of course, but in her opinion, she was doing pretty well.

"Give it up, Streak," Erza said quickly. Hikari took her hands away from her face.

"S-Streak?" She asked innocently. "I-I'm not Streak,"

"Cute story, but we saw you on the rooftops," Natsu said quickly.

"Please, let me explain," she said quietly. They allowed her to stand, and she did, brushing off her cloak. She kept her hood on though, just so they couldn't see her face. "I'm a resident here, I heard someone talking on my way home, so I climbed up onto the roof so I wouldn't be seen. Then you spotted me, and I thought you would've gotten mad if you knew someone was spying so, I ran," she said. "I'm sorry for running, I didn't mean for this to happen,"

"What's your name?" The girl asked. Hikari held back a smile.

"Gullible," she said simply.

"Excuse me?" Erza asked. Hikari let out a laugh, letting the daggers slip into her hands, she quickly slashed at the two boys face with each of her blades, cutting one on the cheek, the other right above the lip.

Hikari jumped up onto the roof of a low hanging balcony, and winked at the trio, then ran away into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari ran away from the home, her hands holding a small sack, which she kept slung over her shoulder. Nobody had noticed her yet, but soon, someone would, they always did.

Unfortunately, Hikari was right, and those three wizards had shown up once again. Except this time, there was a fourth one with them this time, a blonde haired girl with a little ponytail.

Hikari skidded on her heels, a roof away. They all had a stare down, before Hikari smiled, and dropped the bag.

"Are you surrendering?" The blonde asked. "Ha, and you said she'd be hard to catch,"

"She's not like that Lucy, she will trick you," Natsu warned.

"Don't you think this is a bit much? Four wizards against one little old bandit?" Hikari asked loudly.

"Just come with us and make this simple for us," Natsu complained.

"Listen here, I'm not going anywhere," Hikari said.

"Really, you're going to say that when you're up against a S-Class wizard?" Lucy asked. Hikari laughed.

"A S-Class wizard? Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"She's a sarcastic one isn't she?" Gray grumbled.

"Listen, I'll let you take me in, but, you've gotta promise me something," Hikari sighed.

"We don't make final requests," Erza replied.

"Really, that's funny, aren't you doing one right now?" Hikari snapped. "Point is, let me go to my mother's grave, give me ten minutes, no tricks, no fighting, and I'll even go quietly,"

"We can't trust her," Natsu replied. "Let's just beat her up,"

"She's too quick, we won't be able to make it across the rooftop fast enough," Gray replied.

"We could just watch her, if she says no tricks, there won't be any," Lucy replied "I say we try and trust her,"

"I agree with Lucy, she doesn't seem like she's lying," Erza said. No one objected. They all looked back to Hikari, who was now standing on the same rooftop as them.

"I returned the items," she said, hands on her hips. "Are we going or what?"

"Fine, show us the way, no running. You have to stay within ten feet of us,"

"Buzzkills," Hikari sighed. "But fine, we're taking the roofs," she said, jumping back across the roof. The four wizards followed. "So which guild are you from?" She asked.

"How do you know we're in a guild," Lucy asked.

"Well for one," Hikari began. "You have a guild mark on your hand, pinkie has one on his shoulder, popsicle princess has one on his chest, and Erza has on on her arm,"

"Observent," Erza replied.

"Although, I can't say I recognize any of you or your mark," Hikari replied. This seemed to piss Lucy off.

"How can you not recognize us?" She fumed. "We've been in Sorcerer's Weekly three times!"

Hikari turned, looking at the blonde intensely. "Because I don't want to read that trash, only self absorbed nimrods read it, does that answer your extremely stupid question?"

Lucy was practically steaming with anger, while the two boys seemed to snicker. They knew how badly Lucy had wanted to be in that magazine, when in reality, they all knew how it was all gossip and hot wizard girls.

"Fairy Tail," Erza said finally.

Hikari stopped completely this time, standing motionless as the wind swept her hair. She turned, and looked at them all.

"We're not going to her grave, you're taking me to jail, right now,"

"We had an agreement,"

"I know, and you're taking me to jail, I'm not going to struggle,"

"But why go back on something that would benefit you?"

"You don't deserve to even be near her grave," Hikari said darkly.

"Deserve? You're one to talk," Natsu said. Hikari was grabbing him by his white scarf in less than a second.

"Say that ever again, and I'll pound you into the pavement," Hikari hissed.

"Wanna try?"

"Yup,"

"Do it,"

"You don't think I will?"

"I know you won't,"

Hikari narrowed her eyes, and slammed him into the rooftop, knocking him right out. "There," she dropped him, Lucy rushed up to Natsu, and checked to make sure he wasn't dead. "Well now I know everything,"

"What do you know?"

"Everything that jackass does,"

"You couldn't-"

"The reward for capturing me is 600,000 jewel, it was the second assignment on the S-Class request board, and a little blue flying cat picked it up, the cat's name was Happy, he and Natsu have been best friends since Happy hatched out of an egg,"

The three of them looked at her, but Hikari wasn't done.

"Erza uses requip magic to summon hundreds of weapons and many different suits of armor, Lucy uses Gate Keys to summon spirits, and Gray uses Ice Make magic, need I say more?"

"How could you possibly know all of that?" Lucy asked. Hikari smirked, she'd read articles about all of them in Sorcerers Weekly, she knew about the cat and the reward because Natsu had a picture on him and it said "me and Happy," the rest was just an extremely good guess.

"Everyone has their secrets," she replied simply. "I also know I can easily out run all of you, and I'll do it too,"

"I thought we had an agreement,"

"Deals off, you shouldn't have told me who you are,"

"Why would that matter?" Gray asked. Hikari's eyes rested on him, and only him. She thought there was a familiar sense to him.

"You haven't seen my face yet, how could I forgot," she said.

"How could your face mean a thing to me?" Gray replied. Hikari quickly flipped her hood off her head, her hair falling to her waist in thick curls.

"It means something to me," Hikari replied. "It means a lot actually,"

"I don't under-"

"When you lived with Ur and Lyon, was there anyone around your little cottage?" Hikari asked quickly, not caring that she interrupted him. "Think real hard,"

"There was a woman and her daughter who lived up the mountain, but they both died in a fire,"

"No, one of them didn't, you just think they did, how old do I look Gray?"

"I don't know? 18 or 19?"

"And how many years ago did that fire happen?"

"Seven or eight?"

"How old was that little girl who lived with her mother?"

Gray said nothing.

"I swear, Fullbuster, their names were Kenta and Hikari, sound familiar?"

"Yes, but they're both dead! What's your point?" Gray said.

"I'm Hikari, Gray! I survived that god damned fire! Kenta died because of your recklessness! That's why I'm who I am! I'm this way because of you!" Hikari yelled, and suddenly, the night air became thick and silent. Gray looked at her, their eyes locked. "Because you shot that stupid ice bomb, my house caught on fire,"

"Ur said it didn't do any damage and that she and Kenta worked it out,"

"That's because Kenta didn't notice the piece of ice lodged into the gas tank, the whole front of the house exploded, she slit her own throat because she couldn't take the gas and wanted it to be over, she left me to die,"

"Hikari-"

"Let me finish, dammit!" Hikari yelled. He stopped, she sighed. "I can't believe it took me this long to recognize you. I didn't even recognize your name until I saw you standing on the rooftop,"

"Hikari, calm down," Erza said. Hikari had just noticed her hands, shaking violently. "Put the knives away,"

"I don't take orders from you," Hikari said quickly, holding up the knife. She looked back to Gray. "It's your fault she's dead Gray,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Put the knives down," Gray said.

"I'm slowly going insane because of you Gray, you killed my last chance at a family, this is your fault,"

"Put the damn knives down! Let's talk about this!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hikari replied quickly, dropping one of her knives, she set the other blade at her throat.

"Hikari!"

"I didn't think I'd ever have to see you again, but I have to live with Kenta's death, this is killing two birds with one stone, or one knife perhaps," Hikari pressed it slightly deeper. "No apology is going to stop me, I don't want sympathy, I want justice, and this is my sick own kind,"

Gray crept closer, and Hikari did it, she slid the blade across her neck, cutting into her similar to how a knife would into bread. Her vision quickly darkened, and she tumbled down onto the rooftop. The last thing she saw, was Gray holding her, pressing something to her neck.

Hikari immediately regretted her decision, suicide? What was she thinking? That's just it, she wasn't thinking, she was insane, or acting it at least. Hikari wasn't sure if she was dead or alive, she had thoughts, but she didn't feel weight, just nothingness. It was all pretty confusing.

But then, she heard voices. It was the voices of the ones who'd tried to capture her.

"She's waking up," One of them said.

"Get out, quickly, I don't think she'll really want to see us,"

"Don't piss her off,"

"I'm not an idiot,"

Hikari's eyes fluttered open, her throat was dry and other mouth tasted horrid. Everything was blurry, but she began making things out. None of it really made sense though.

"What the shit happened?" She asked, her voice creaky. Then her eyes rested on Gray, who was looming off to the side. "Oh, now it's all coming back," she sighed.

"How are you feeling, you did something pretty stupid,"

"Yeah, I've noticed, don't ever try that, just FYI, this is not a pleasant feeling,"

"You're much more sarcastic then you were a few years ago,"

"It's a gift," Hikari replied, giving a slight smile. "I'm sorry I said what I did, I know you were just trying to do your job, it wasn't my place,"

"Are you apologizing?"

"Don't get used to it," Hikari said quickly, she gave a heavy sigh. "It's not your fault, Kenta should have looked better,"

"I do feel guilty, I really do,"

"I know, and that's nice and all, but, don't be,"

"You say that,"

"And I mean it, we were friends when we were kids, can we just go back to that? You know, after you haul me off to jail,"

"It's your lucky day actually, you aren't going to jail,"

"Come again?"

Gray smiled. "We explained what happened to our Master, you aren't going anywhere, we all agreed you did what you had to do,"

Hikari sunk her head into the pillow. "Thanks,"

"It's no problem, but, there is one thing you have to do,"

"And that would be?"

"You have to join Fairy Tail,"


	6. Chapter 6

"A guild, I have to join a guild?" Hikari asked, sitting up in the bed.

"If you don't want to go to jail," Gray replied.

"Who suggested this stupid idea?" Hikari yelled.

"Mokorav did actually, he believes that everyone needs a second chance, and you just got yours,"

"Master Mokorav? He wants to give me a second chance?"

"Apparently so," Gray said, Hikari swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet touching the cold floor. "So yes or no? It's a pretty straightforward question,"

"Fine, as long as it keeps me outta confinement, just to let you know though, I haven't used my magic since Kenta died,"

"Doesn't mean it's not there,"

"Oh, I know it is, I can feel it," Hikari squeezed her hand together into a fist, a small smile creeping onto her face. While she was looking down, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and she was pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm really sorry Hikari," Gray said quietly into her ear. Hikari rested her head against his chest, the smile remaining.

"Don't be," she replied. "I'm fine," she pushed away from the hug. "So how are you going to tell your guild mates that their newest member is a highly wanted criminal?"

"Not sure, but, we'll get there," He replied with a grin.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually really happy to see that you were able to move on an go join a guild, I never wanted anyone to have to live the way I did," She signed. "I tried to find you a couple years ago actually, when I was 15, I looked all around Fiore, to no avail could I find you, I didn't check Magnolia though, so I guess it's always the last place you look huh?"

"Why'd you try to find me?" Gray asked.

"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago," Hikari smiled.

"Well, we should get you to the guild, they're all anxious to meet the new member they've heard nothing about," Gray said.

"Where are we anyways? Anywhere near the guild?"

"We're at the hospital in Magnolia, we're a good ten minute walk to the guild, think you're up to it? You've been out for about a week,"

"Hell, I'll race you there,"

"Yeah, no," Gray replied, tossing Hikari her shoes. She slipped them on and stood, she almost tripped, and then stood.

"Alright, let's get outta here,"

The pair walked for a while, catching up on their lives, Gray had gone on adventures, while Hikari had preformed some big heists. They both told of their friends, Hikari didn't have any, but she did have some pretty funny enemies she'd beaten up. But then, they arrived at the guild, and right before Gray opened the door, Hikari stopped him.

"Wanna have a bit of fun?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with mischief. He shrugged. She whispered the plan into his ear, and he agreed, Hikari waited off to the side of the door, and Gray opened it.

Hikari heard various greetings, and suddenly a blast. That was her que.

Hikari looked in, the entire guild was looking the opposite direction, so she jumped up to the second floor, and ran along there for a minute. She hopped up onto the railing, and onto the top of the stage, she then grabbed a rafter and flipped up onto it, waiting patiently.

"So where is she? I've been waiting a week to beat the crap out of her," Natsu said, a small bruise on his forehead. Gray was sitting at the bar, nonchalantly looking up at the rafters, where Hikari nodded, swinging her legs over the edge.

"She decided not to come, she said no," Gray casually sipped at his drink.

"The girl decided not to join us? The nerve of her!" Lucy said, looking pretty upset.

"You don't seem to upset though Gray, weren't you two friends when you were kids?" Erza asked.

"I guess we aren't anymore," Gray replied, Hikari nodded again to Gray, who acknowledged her more publicly. "So how'd I do Hikari?" He called up to the rafters. Everyone turned, looking up at her, she had her hood up.

"Pretty good, if I was one of them I would've believed you," Hikari called back.

"So are you going to come down anytime soon?"

"You know me, I like high up places, why don't you guys come to me?" She joked, knowing only a few people could get to her.

"Show off," Gray called loudly. Hikari stood, and jumped down to the floor, it was a tall jump, but she'd fallen from higher. She pulled her hood down and smiled.

"I'd be careful what you say, I can still beat you up,"

"The last time you beat me up we were eleven,"

"Exactly, I've gotten much stronger," Hikari sat down next to Gray, taking the drink from his hands. "Beer?" She asked. He shrugged, and she took a drink, and handed it back to him. Hikari suddenly remembered it wasn't just her and Gray, and looked back at the guild, who was carefully watching her. "Hello," she smiled.

"She's sassy," a girl with long white hair said.

"Thank you Mirajane," Hikari smiled. "I've seen most of you before, in Sorcerer Weekly,"

"I thought you said you didn't read it!" Lucy shouted.

"I said I don't read it, I never said I don't look at the pictures," Hikari batted her eyes, she gave a grin and leaned back against the bar. Lucy stormed off, making Hikari give a laugh.

"So you and Gray were friends when you were kids huh? I didn't think he had any," Hikari quickly figured out this was Cana who said this, she had a large mug on her, and looked to be wasted.

"We weren't the best of friends, but we were neighbors, as I remember it, Gray was set on completing some goal, not making friends. So I was set to the wayside, I watched him train occasionally, and then there's this one time I pushed him down the mountain-"

"She was a violent child," Gray sighed.

"Like you have room to talk," Cana retorted. "Go on,"

"I think my favorite experience with Gray was when he tried to fight me, it was extremely funny, but I could see how hard he was trying," Hikari smiled. "I tried to let him win, but he caught on, and told me to actually try, so I did,"

"So who won?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, that all depends," Hikari's smiled grew in mischief. "How do you remember it Gray?"

"I don't remember it," Gray rolled his eyes. "The last thing I remember is you punching me, and then I fell, and hit my head on something,"

"He could have won if he hadn't fell basically," Hikari replied patting his shoulder. She looked over at him, seeing him in his underpants. "You're still doing this, really?"

"I never stopped,"

"Go find your clothes," she shook her head in disapproval. The entire guild watched Gray take the walk of shame to find his clothes, every one of them snickering.

"So what made you decide to join Fairy Tail?" Macao asked, standing near Mirajane. Hikari took a breath, and then looked to Gray, who was standing near the edge of the circle surrounding her, fully clothed.

They exchanged looks, finally ending with Gray's expression saying, Either I tell them or you do.

Hikari sighed, and looked back to the crowd. "Have any of you heard of the infamous thief that goes by the name of Streak?"

"Well of course, that guy has caused a bunch of trouble up north in Valkrie, just robs vendors, no one has been able to catch the guy yet, not even entire guilds," Cana said.

"Yeah, they aren't sure who it is, they don't even know Streak's gender, just that they wear a long white hooded cloak,"

"I heard he robbed an entire guild of their money,"

"Doesn't he steal in broad daylight?"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Hikari said quickly, making them all stop. "The reason I joined Fairy Tail, is because, I was given a choice, I could either go to jail, for the rest of my life, or join this guild,"

"Jail? Why jail?" Mirajane asked quickly.

"For the past seven years, I've been stealing, in Valkrie, to keep myself alive, because, I am Streak, I do all those things you guys just said, and I came here to change my life for the better," Hikari saw their expressions change quickly. "Surprise?" She gave an awkward smile.

"Your the jerk that's been stealing from innocent people!?" Levy yelled. "And you come here? Because it's better than jail?"

"Don't you think I realize it's wrong?" Hikari replied. "I've lived under extreme guilt since that day, when I had to revert to theft to let myself live,"

"You act like you had to steal, everyone has a choice!"

"No, I didn't," Hikari replied. "I had no choice, it was either steal or die. I spent weeks looking for someone to take me into their home, to try and find somewhere to live, but they all shunned me, left me out in the cold to die, so when I needed food, I stole, I stole from shops so I wouldn't freeze, tell me that again that I had a choice," Hikari was standing.

"You stole so much, people were scared for their lives!"

"I never killed anyone! I have never hurt anyone severely, and I only took what I needed to survive," Hikari had raised her voice. "I'm not looking for your damn seal of approval, and maybe I was wrong, maybe some people can't forgive and forget, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go turn myself into the police," Hikari wrapped her cloak around herself, and put up her hood, walking out the door of the guild.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey!" A voice was yelling from behind her, she ignored them, and kept on walking, until she felt something stop her in her tracks, literally. Hikari looked down at her feet.

"Dammit Gray," she said, struggling to get out of the ice. She slipped her feet out of the shoes, and kept on walking. The ground burned her feet, she wasn't used to the hot sun that they had in Magnolia.

Gray turned her around. Hikari looked up at him, only then had he noticed the tears streaming down her face. "Hikari,"

"What the hell is it?" She asked, her eyes locked on his.

"Don't turn yourself in, come back,"

"Why? So I can be disrespected and treated like lower class filth?"

"No, because they don't understand what happened like I do, I knew that you did what you had to, you didn't like hurting those people,"

"I can't change the way they think, they know now, I can't change anything,"

"Yes you can, the Master believes that there's still good in you, I know there is. Streak isn't you, the real you is the one standing here in front of me, crying because she feels remorse about what she did,"

"How come only you can see that then?" Hikari asked, her voice was shakey. "Why can't anyone else feel bad for me?"

"Because they've had this bad image of Streak, not of you, they liked you, before they found out who you had been masquerading as for the past seven years. It's not your fault," Gray said. "That's why you keep your hood up, not so the military can't get a sketch of you, because you don't want people to see who you really are,"

Hikari threw herself into Gray's arms, letting out a sob. Of course, no one wanted the life she had, no one wanted to feel the constant guilt of knowing you took something that didn't belong to you, Hikari had almost turned herself in many times, but she couldn't do it, but now, the opportunity came for her to do it, and she didn't.

Gray had pulled down her hood, and held her in his arms loosely, feeling sort of awkward. He let her cry though, which was much appreciated by Hikari.

"Did we really upset her that much?" Mirajane asked, watching Hikari cry from the doors of the guild hall.

"I guess even the worst people have feelings," Cana replied.

"You should all feel terrible," Lucy said. They all looked at her. "She tried to fit in with you guys, she tried, after seven years of being alone, she tried to make friends, even if she isn't good at it,"

"She's right, Hikari may not be the best at communicating, she put herself out there and told you all immediately, just so the air would be clear, she did it so she wouldn't have to keep it from all of us," Erza said, looking out over her guild mates.

"We've ruined our chance actually getting to know her," Mirajane said quietly. "All of us, we said such mean things,"

"I think even she can forgive you, besides she forgave Gray," Lucy replied with a smile.

"What did Gray do?" Cana asked.

Lucy explained in great detail the events of that day, how Gray had been practicing his magic and messed up, causing the events of Hikari's home burning down, and her mother's death. The guild listened in despair, and the two events clicked, leaving them in shock.

"That explains why she stole..."

"I feel bad for her..."

"I wish I hadn't said what I did..."


	8. Chapter 8

Hikari broke away from Gray, wiping away her own tears. She smiled up at him, feeling much better than before.

"Thanks," she said. Gray just smiled back at her. "I feel really stupid now though,"

"Don't everybody needs a shoulder to cry on sometimes,"

"I guess they do,"

"I think you've got some people wanting to apologize," Gray said, pointing back towards the guild. Hikari looked back around him slowly, seeing the guild looking upset.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"Don't be, they're my family," Gray said. "So will you come back with me?" He held out his hand, Hikari hesitated, but took it, and Gray spun her around, making her laugh loudly.

"You've changed since we were kids," Hikari said, pulling her hand away from his.

"I could say the same for you," Gray replied, beginning to walk back towards the guild. Hikari kept up with him, picking up her shoes from the ice. She slipped them back onto her feet.

"I don't really see the point in wearing this stupid old cloak anymore huh?" Hikari asked, fiddling with the knot.

"For all I know you could be completely naked under that thing," Gray joked.

"Luckily, I'm not," Hikari replied, the knot came undone and she slipped it off, revealing her white dress.

A sleeveless, sweetheart neckline, with a laced up back, the front of the dress was plain and white, the same went for the skirt. But Hikari didn't mind the plain pattern.

"I'm going to need to go shopping here soon," Hikari said, folding the cloak.

"You're going to need money first,"

"I actually have some, and don't worry, I got it legally," She said. "I guess that'll need to get done soon,"

"I see you have your priorities straight," Gray laughed.

"Clothes are a necessity,"

"Your dress looks fine,"

"But I don't think I look good in it,"

"And thats important?"

"Very,"

"Then you and I will go shopping,l

"You and I?"

"Well yeah I'm going,"

"No you're not,"

"Why?"

"You'd get bored,"

"Probably,"

"I'll just go tomorrow,"

"Well first, let's reintroduce you,"


	9. Chapter 9

Hikari stood in front of the guild, giving a small, kind, smile.

"I'm really sorry for the way I acted, and if I offended any of you, I can assure you, I'm not that bad," Hikari said. "And if you'd like to, I'll be willing to forget everything that just happened, and we can start fresh,"

"We'd like that too," Mirajane said. "We're sorry for all the mean things we said, we know you did what you had to,"

"Thank you, friend making doesn't come as easily to me as it used to, and being in a guild is new to me,"

"You'll get used to it, we're usually not this mean," Levy said, giving her a smile. Hikari gave a small laugh, and then noticed the pink haired Natsu sulking.

"Hey Natsu," she said. Lucy pushed him to right in front of her, where she looked at him sympathetically.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I pounded your head into the pavement," She said.

"So that's what happened," Mirajane said quietly.

"You're not getting off easy for that you know," Natsu said.

"If you'd like to, I'll give you a fair fight," Hikari said.

"Hell yeah I wanna fair fight," Natsu said.

"Um, I don't think you should-"

"Shut up Snowy, I didn't ask for your opinion,"

"Fine," Gray said. "I just thought you'd like to know what you're up against,"

"Oh yeah, we don't know what kind of magic you use Hikari," Lucy said.

"I'll show you guys tomorrow," Hikari smirked. "I think you'll like it,"

"Gray, what is she-"

"Don't worry, she knows what she's doing,"

"I can feel her magical energy all the way over here," Erza jumped in. "Hikari is more powerful than she's letting on,"

"Erza, you're ruining the fun," Hikari laughed.

"You're right," Erza smirked. "Natsu is going to have some competition tomorrow though,"

"C'mon Hikari," Levy said. "I wanna show you around," the blue haired girl grabbed Hikari's arm and dragged her off into the guild.

The next day, Hikari walked into the guild, except instead of her usual dress, she had on a more, revealing outfit. Saying that it didn't attract attention would be a lie, everyone was looking at her.

A plain white top showed off Hikari's stomach and upper back, her arms were bare until down to her wrists, where two white cuffs adorned her wrists. A mid thigh ruffly skirt sat snugly around her hips, and a pair of lace up heels on her feet.

Hikari had her hair cut down to her collarbone, the front part of her hair curled, the back was straight. But her favorite thing she was wearing today? Her bright white Fairy Tail emblem, on the right side of her abdomen.

"Morning Mirajane," Hikari said, sitting at the bar, Mirajane turned around, and smiled.

"I see you did some shopping," she said, drying out the glass.

"I did, the dress was getting old," Hikari smiled.

"You look great," Mirajane returned the gesture.

"Thanks,"

"The guys seem to like it too," Mirajane said, peeking over Hikari's head, looking at the group of men sitting around at a table. Hikari turned in her seat, looking at the table, confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Oh nothing, so, something to drink?" Mirajane asked.

"Sure, whatever works," Hikari said, the white haired bartender set a mug of beer in front of Hikari, and she sipped at it, the bubbles tickling her nose.

"So, are you ready to fight Natsu?"

"Oh yeah, I said I'd do that, didn't I?"

"Not thinking of backing out?" Mirajane asked.

"No, I'm just going to let him beat me," Hikari said.

"Why?"

"I don't like it when people are mad at me, not to mention, I kinda knocked him out,"

"Still, he's expecting you to try, after what Erza said, he's expecting a challenge,"

"You think I should try?"

"Definitely,"

"I guess I will then," Hikari took another drink. "Well, I'm going to go beat Natsu up, wish me luck,"


End file.
